Christmas 2013
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: It's a beautiful Christmas day, the Sonic Team and friends are all spending the morning and lunch at Tails' workshop. Sonette the Hedgehog is going to bring her 4 years daughter for her first Christmas with the Sonic Team and with her – No Flames, don't like it then don't read.


**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA...Sonette and the other belong to me**

* * *

It's a cold and clear Christmas morning in the city of Station Square. Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up to the sound of his alarm. With a sigh he turns it off and gets up, then puts his socks and gloves on. He looks at the clock which read _6:30am_. Sonic gets up and walks out into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. The Sonic Team has agreed to have Christmas at Tails' workshop so Sonic is going over early to help them set up before the rest of the team show up. After the coffee, Sonic grabs his shoes and his red coat, then head out. He made his way to Tails' workshop, no one was around and it was quiet. When he walks into Tails' workshop, he saw the large Christmas tree with the presents around it. Then Miles 'Tails' Prower and Rosie the Fox walk out and saw him

"Sonic" Tails said smiling as Sonic walks over

"Hey Tails, Rosie" Sonic said "Merry Christmas" he then said

"Merry Christmas" Rosie said giving Sonic a hug

"Come on, we have bit to do" Tails then said and the trio started working. Then Lilith the Hedgehog, Teagan the Fox, Elyse the Hedgehog, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao

"Hey girls, Oscar" Sonic said "Where's Sonette?" he then asks

"Mummy is running late" Lilith said running to Sonic

"I see" Sonic said as he helps Lilith take her coat off. He then hangs her coat up, then takes his off hanging it up too. Then Teagan walks over with coats and hang them up "Hey" Sonic said

"Hey Sonic" Teagan said as she walks off. Sonic watch her walk over to Elyse, Crystal and Oscar. Then Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat

"Hey big blue" Rouge greeted

"Hey" Sonic said as he walks off. He then found Lilith by the tree so he walks over and picks her up

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith whines

"Away from the tree Lil" Sonic said as he walks back. He then saw Vanilla the Rabbit walks pass and into the kitchen with Blaze

"Why don't you go and help in the kitchen" Sonic said sitting Lilith down who runs off. Sonic smiles as he saw Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao talking to Rouge. Then Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna walks down, Tikal walks into the kitchen and Sonic follows her. He saw Rosie, Tails, Vanilla, Tikal and Blaze getting lunch ready. Sonic walks out to see Wave the Swallow, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross walk in and join the others

"Uncle Sonic" he heard Lilith said and Sonic looks next to him to see her "When will mum be here" she then asks

"Soon" Sonic replies and Lilith sighs. Then Sonette the Hedgehog walks in, then takes her red coat off, hanging it up. She's wearing a red top where the sleeves start around her arm and off her shoulders, jeans, black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle, white gloves, a gold necklace with a green emerald gem shape as a diamond that is a part of the Master Emerald

"Mummy" Lilith shouts as she runs over and gives Sonette a hug

"Hey baby girl" Sonette said picking Lilith up "You been good" she then said as Sonic walks over

"Yes mummy" Lilith replies

"Hey sis" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she sits Lilith down

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said giving Sonic a hug "Merry Christmas" she then whispers

"Merry Christmas Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"I better help while we wait for the others" Sonette said walking off. Then Amy Rose, Allison Rose, Angle Rose and Sophia Rose. Sonic helps them with their coat and Allison smiles

"Thank you Sonic" Allison said

"Anytime Allison" Sonic said as he grabs their coats, the hangs them up

"Merry Christmas Sonic" Amy said and Sonic smiles

"Merry Christmas Amy" Sonic said as Lilith runs over

"Hello Lilith" Angel said

"Come on" Lilith said grabbing Angel and the pair runs off

"I better help, come on Sophia" Allison said walking off and Sophia chase after her

"Talk to you later Sonic" Amy said walking to Wave, Jet, Storm and Elyse. Sonic smiles as Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee walks in

"Hey Sonic" Charmy said

"Hey" Sonic said "I'll tell the others that everyone is here, sit down" he then said walking off. Everyone then sat down around the tree while Sonette, Vanilla and Sophia hands the presents out. Amy then walks off and puts some Christmas music on, softly playing in the background. She then sits down next to Sonic and Sonic smiles. Sonette then walks over and hands Sonic a present from her, Sonic smiles as Sonette walks off

"Open it" Amy said and Sonic rips it open to see a black box

"Ok" Sonic said confused and Amy kneels next to him. Sonic opens the box to see a gold compass with his name engraved on the lid and Amy gasp. Sonic pulls it out of the box; the compass just fits in the palm of his hand. He then opens it to see an emerald shape engraved on the inside of the lid and smiles

"That's amazing" Amy said as Sonette walks over and Sonic stands up

"And" Sonette asks

"It's perfect; I'll take it everywhere I go" Sonic said, closing the lid and puts it away and Sonette smiles

"I have to help cook lunch, talk to you later Sonic" Sonette said walking off. Sonic the helps the other clean up and get the tables set up and ready

"So how many of us are here?" Rouge asks

"28" Teagan replies and Rouge looks at her shock "I counted before I grabbed the plates" Teagan then said as she puts them down

"This is a big year" Tikal said walking over "Last year there was only 18 of us"

"It's a good thing" Rouge then said. Sonic smiles as he saw Sonette and Sophia bring out the chips, dips and other snakes and puts them on the table

"Uses are busy" Charmy said flying over

"Don't eat all the food" Sonette said walking off with Sophia as Tikal and Blaze walks out with cups

"We still have a bit to do" Tikal then said as they sit their drinks down

"I'll help" Rouge said following the pair back into the kitchen. Sonic then saw Elyse, Teagan, Crystal, Oscar and Wave talking. He then saw Shadow, Silver, Jet, Storm and Espio by the fireplace, talking. Sonic then saw Espio and Sophia walk out with more food

"Thanks Espio" Sophia said as they sit their stuff down

"You're welcome" Espio said and Sophia walks off

"Hey Espio" Sonic said as he walks over to him

"Sonic" Espio said

"So, you're helping Sophia" Sonic then said smiling

"She's an interesting woman" Espio said walking off

"So, Espio has a crush on Sophia" Amy said walking over

"Stay out of it Ames" Sonic told her

"Fine, I will" Amy said

"Promise" Sonic said and Amy sighs

"I promise" Amy said crossing her arms "I better go" she then said running off and into the kitchen. Then Sonette walks out with a wine glass with a little bit of red wine in the bottom. She then walks to Sonic who smiles

"Hey sis" Sonic said

"They kicked me out" Sonette then said as they walk to the window "They said I should spend time with you since this is our first Christmas since we were 7" she then explains

"It is" Sonic said as he turns to face Sonette who smiles as she turns to face him

"Yes Sonic" Sonette said smiling as she finished her drink

"I want to make a promise to you" Sonic then said

"What is that?" Sonette asks

"Starting now, things are going to change for the new year. I am going to start getting the others help more so I can be here for you, to be a big brother you can rely on, help you with Lilith and go and visit Uncle Chuck more. I am going to understand things better, care and be there for you. Not like last time where I found 32 missed call from you. I am not letting you down again and I am not losing you like before" Sonic explains and Sonette sighs as she sits the glass down on the floor

"Sonic, you don't have to do anything" Sonette said

"I am not losing you again, not like last time" Sonic said as he remembers "I can't lose you, your my little sister" he then said

"I love you too Sonic" Sonette said, giving Sonic a hug

"It's going to be a new year for us Sonette, I know things will get better" Sonic told her "I promise you" he then said and Sonette smiles as she closed her eyes and snuggles into him

"I would like that Sonic" Sonette whispers

"Mum, Uncle Sonic" Lilith sad running over and Sonette lets Sonic go

"Come here baby" Sonette said picking Lilith up

"Sonette" Allison said walking over with a camera "A photo, please" she then said

"Sure" Sonette said

"Smile" Allison said and the trio smiles, then a flash came and Allison walks off. Sonette looks at Sonic who looks at her

"I hate photos" Sonette then said as she sits Lilith down

"Looks like Crystal is getting Allison, Sophia Angel and Amy in one" Sonic then said

"We should get a group one" Sonette then said and Sonic smiles

"I'll talk to the others" Sonic said and Lilith runs off to Allison and Crystal

"I think Lilith is going to ask" Sonette said as she grabs her glass and they walk over to Allison and Crystal

"A group photo is a good idea" Allison said

"I'll get things in the lounge room ready" Crystal said walking off

"I'll help her" Sonette said walking off

"And I'll tell the others" Allison said walking off. Sonic smiles as he walks off to the lounge room to help Crystal and Sonette. The trio then rearranged the lounge and grabbed a few more chairs so they can get everyone in a photo. Then Allison walks in and sets up her camera and her tripod stand as everyone started to walk in. Sonette then saw Shadow was missing and runs off to grab him as Sonic and Crystal gets everyone either seated or standing behind the

"Rosie, Lilith, Angel, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Oscar, uses sit on the floor in front of the lounge" Crystal said

"Ok" Rosie said walking with the other and sits down as Tikal, Sophia, Blaze and Silver sat on the lounge. The others then stand around the lounge

"Got Shadow" Sonette said dragging Shadow over and next to Rouge

"Sonette, you can sit with Amy and the others" Allison said

"Sure" Sonette said sitting in front of Blaze and Tikal. Lilith then sits on her lap with Angel next to her. Allison smiles as she set the timer and walks over, everyone smiles and the flash went off. Allison runs over and smiles

"Perfect" Allison said

"Now let's finish lunch" Vanilla said and everyone got up, heading back into the main room. Sonic saw Sonette with Crystal by the table, getting a drink of red wine. He then saw Teagan walk into the lounge room so he follows her to see her sit on the windowsill

"Teagan" Sonic said walking over and joins her

"Hey Sonic" Teagan said

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well" Teagan replies as she looks out the window

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"My mum loved Christmas, every year we would put up all the lights both in and outside" Teagan then said and Sonic sighs "And Christmas night, we would drive around to see all the other lights"

"That sounded like fun" Sonic said standing up and Teagan looks at him

"It was" Teagan then said as Sonic helps her up

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair walks back. Teagan walks over to Elyse who is with Vector, Espio, Silver and Jet. When it was lunchtime, everyone sat at the table, talking and enjoying their meal. Sonic is sitting next to Sonette and Amy

"This was a great day" Amy said

"Agreed" Sonic said and Amy smiles

"I hope we can do this next year" Sonette then said and Sonic looks at her

"We will, I promise" Sonic told her "I mean it's not like we do this every day"

"I agree, this is the only time we come all together" Amy then said

"We'll talk to the others about it" Sonette adds

"About what mum?" Lilith asks and Sonette looks at her

"That every year we spend Christmas here" Sonette told her

"Can we?" Lilith asks and Sonic chuckles

"I'll talk to Tails later" Sonic said and Sonette smiles. After everyone has finished eating, Sonette, Vanilla, Amy, Sophia, Tikal and Rosie all worked in the kitchen to clean up and put any leftovers away. Sonic was walking round to see everyone and how they are feeling. Sonic then walks over to Jet, Wave, Storm, Teagan and Oscar

"Hey Sonic" Wave greeted

"Hey" Sonic said "How are uses?" he then asks

"Well" Wave replies "Can't wait till next year"

"So uses will be back" Sonic then said

"Of course" Jet said "This Christmas and last year were the best two years" he adds

"I had so much fun so I'll be back" Teagan told Sonic who smiles "And I am sure everyone else will be back, this has been a great day" Teagan then explains

"Yeah, this is my first Christmas with Lilith" Sonic said "Maybe next year I'll bring Uncle Chuck"

"Why didn't he come?" Teagan asks curious

"Work" Sonic replies

"Well we have to get going, they weather report said a storm is rolling in so I want to be out of Station Square before it does" Jet explains

"Of course, see uses next year" Sonic said

"Untie then Sonic" Jet said leaving with Wave and Storm

"I better say my goodbyes and head off, I still have work at home to do" Teagan said walking off. Sonic looks at Amy and sighs, he's surprised she hasn't chased him around like she did last year with a mistletoe. Sonic then saw Silver and Blaze grabs their stuff and walk over

"Well we are heading off" Blaze started "See you around Sonic"

"See uses around" Sonic said

"Come on Silver" Blaze said and the pair walks off. Sonic said everyone else getting ready; it was time to go after all. As everyone started to head home, Sonic, Sonette, Lilith, Rosie and Tails were the last one there

"I better take Lilith home and help Teagan with dinner" Sonette said as Sonic hands her their coats

"Take it easy Sonette" Tails said

"We will" Sonette said as she help Lilith with her coat, then puts hers on "Are uses 3 still coming for dinner?" she then asks

"We'll be there" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Great, see uses then" Sonette said picking Lilith up and walks out

"I better go too" Rosie said grabbing her green coat and runs off

"I have to say Tails, today was amazing" Sonic said as he turns to face his brother

"It was" Tails said "Rosie said Sonette gave you a compass for Christmas" he then said. Sonic pulls it out and hands it to Tails "Wow, this is amazing" Tails said opening it "Sonette picked well" he then said as her hands it back to Sonic

"She did" Sonic said closing it and runs his figure along his name, then puts it away

"I can't wait till next year Sonic, it's going to be big" Tails then said

"It is, I know it will" Sonic said "I better go home, see you tonight" he then

"Ok" Tails said and Sonic walks out, grabbing his coat. He smiles as he puts it on and walks home, he couldn't stop smiling. One thing he is glad about, Eggman hasn't attacked or anything. He walks into his room, then walks to the window and looks out into the winter day, knowing the night will be just as fun.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and have a happy new year everyone one and see you in 2014**


End file.
